Jupiter Leader
|gender = Male |affiliation = Enclave |game = The Incredible Hulk |voice actor = S. Scott Bullock |status = Alive}} The Jupiter Leader was one of the leaders of the Enclave. Biography The Jupiter Leader commanded the Jupiter Sector, the Enclave's Weather Manipulation Division. The Jupiter Sector developed earthquake bombs and planted them throughout New York City. However, Rick Jones disarmed the bombs while being transported and protected by the Hulk. The Hulk then destroyed their research base. The Ceres Leader commented that splicing the DNA of their soldiers was unsatisfactory, as while the Barbaria were enhanced, they were also unstable. The Jupiter Leader snidely remarked that they were well aware of her failures and that the Hulk thwarted her at every turn. When he asked what she had done to rectify the situation, she presented the Bi-Beast, an android whom she stated was a match for the Hulk in size and strength, but with faster reaction times, enhanced situational awareness and additional sensory capabilities due to its double head configuration. The Minerva Leader suggested they deploy it immediately. The Minerva Sector erected a mind control antennae in Times Square with enough strength to cover all of Manhattan, with some troops led by the Bi-Beast sent to protect it from attacks. Unfortunately for them, the Hulk destroyed both the antennae and the Bi-Beast. The Vulcan Leader belittled them for their failure and declared that he would rise to claim victory. The Jupiter Leader saw the Hulk as a serious problem and set about putting a stop to his constant interference in the Enclave's plans. The Vulcan Leader informed him that they were tracking the Hulk with a wapon capable of killing him that they would then use on other targets, which the Jupiter Leader was very pleased to hear. They placed the Lightning Satellite into geosynchronous orbit over Manhattan and attempted to kill the Hulk with it, but he destroyed its control dish. This caused it to fall out of orbit and crash into Central Park, and the Hulk prevented the Enclave from recovering the wreckage. ]] The Enclave leaders met once again, with the Ceres Leader commenting that while she would have loved to gloat over the Vulcan Leader's defeat, none of the others had done better. The Jupiter Leader suggested that they could not defeat the Hulk with proxies and that they needed to take a more active and personal role. The Minerva Leader found this idea distasteful but agreed with him nonetheless, suggesting that if they were lucky the United States Armed Forces might do their work for them. Following his defeat of the Abomination, the Hulk hunted down and destroyed the remaining Enclave bases. When his own base was destroyed, the Jupiter Leader faced the Hulk in single combat, wielding an Enclave Hammer which allowed him to attack the Hulk with lightning strikes. Despite this, he was still no match for the Hulk and was defeated by him.''The Incredible Hulk'' video game Relationships Allies *Enclave **Ceres Leader **Minerva Leader **Vulcan Leader Enemies *Bruce Banner/Hulk *Rick Jones *Samuel Sterns *United States Armed Forces **Thaddeus Ross **Hulkbusters References Category:Video Games Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Enclave Leaders Category:Villains Category:Unnamed Characters